


人鱼

by foxyst



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, mermaid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyst/pseuds/foxyst
Relationships: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	人鱼

*  
“非要说，这绝对是你的错。”托尼晃了晃左腿，半分无奈半分好笑地低头看着嵌在左喷气靴里的盾牌。他微微张开双臂，掌心向下，试图在只有一只喷气靴的情况下不用手部稳定器就保持平衡。谁能想到美国队长的盾牌会在打完漂亮的致命一击后，干脆利落地反弹并卡在钢铁侠的盔甲里呢？  
“我不承认，这可是污蔑，要知道我的律师团队随时准备好了。”史蒂夫微微喘着气，警觉地扫视平静的海面，试图确认所有威胁已被铲除。  
“我的钱，你的律师。”  
史蒂夫听见了一阵恼人的、夹杂着电流声的笑声。他撇撇嘴，不再理会那个笑个不停的家伙，开始向黑寡妇确认队员伤势与方位。  
“怎么样？”钢铁侠仍在空中玩着单人杂技，圆形盾牌增加了阻力与重力，有好几次差点因为忽然猛烈起来的风而完成一个完美的后空翻。  
史蒂夫挂断通讯，摘掉面罩，“都无大碍，并且已经在返回复仇者大厦的路上了。”他耸耸肩，“看来只有我们来完成无趣的排查工作了。”  
“只有你，我亲爱的队长。除非你想拖着盔甲和我一起在曼哈顿的步行街上散步。”托尼咯咯笑着，终于肯慢慢地从空中降落。  
史蒂夫又好气又好笑，正当他想上前直接粗鲁地拽下他的宝贝盾牌，好看着失去平衡的钢铁侠摔个四仰八叉时，后面过于平静的海面毫无预兆地炸开，水珠哗啦啦地四散开来，阻碍了两人的视线。史蒂夫分神挡了一下劈头盖脸砸来的海水，导致伸去捏钢铁侠脚腕的手慢了一拍，紧接着他便看见一条粗壮的、黏糊糊的触手卷住了钢铁侠的腰部，然后猛地将他拖入海面之下。  
“钢铁侠！”他嘶吼着，身体反应比脑子快，他三步并作两步冲到岸边，迅速蹬地，然后跃入水中。  
而海面又重归平静。  
*  
不是说托尼犯傻，这事搁谁都要有个反应时间。他确实常年从事高危职业，但是又有谁规定干这行就不会有正常的生理反应了。  
他在触手狠狠撞上他的胃部时几乎咳出了肺里所有的空气，又在被拉入水面时猛地吸了一大口气，这让他狼狈地呛了不少咸腥的海水。他现在唯一希望的就是史蒂夫能在海水灌满盔甲之前把他捞上去，即使他会被自己的好队友嘲笑为一只狼狈不堪的落汤鸡。  
海怪游动的速度很快，托尼感到盔甲在变得又冰又沉，视野所及开始昏暗不清。随着深度慢慢增加，胸口的涨闷感也在不断增强。他尝试伸长脖子，从头盔上方仅剩的空气中与窒息抢夺氧气。  
突然，腰间的触手像是受了什么刺激一般狠狠地收紧了一下。托尼被逼出一声痛呼，他很确定腰部盔甲发生了损坏，甚至有些碎片扎破了他的打底服，堪堪划过他的皮肤。紧接着，他听见一阵咕咕嘟嘟的气泡破裂声，那条触手便粗鲁地丢开了他，任他随着水流打着转漂浮。  
盔甲的电力系统在触手收紧时被几乎被完全损毁，他闷在漆黑的狭小空间里，缺氧和旋转所带来的眩晕感逐渐涌上脑袋。一只手拽住了他的脚踝，不一会，他便感觉有人摸上了他的头盔，敲敲打打像是在确认他是否清醒。正当他比手画脚着想提醒史蒂夫他们需要快点上去，因为头盔里的氧气并不剩多少时，史蒂夫却不由分说地一把拽下了他的头盔。  
自四面八方涌来的海水激得钢铁侠可怜地一缩，他几乎是用尽全力才阻止自己张嘴深吸一口水。托尼睁开眼，愤怒不解地瞪着史蒂夫，史蒂夫却闭着眼睛将脸慢慢地凑近他。  
带着湿润水汽的氧气争先恐后地涌入口中，吹胀了他的肺，托尼发出了近乎下流的叹息声。这不能怪他，他几乎能听见血液在血管中奔腾的快活声音。他不自觉地抬手扶住史蒂夫的后脑，微微偏头，闭着眼睛加深了这个吻。史蒂夫安静地任托尼摆布，也不动作，只是扶住托尼的肩膀，乖巧的像个人形棉花娃娃。  
当托尼终于从缺氧中缓过神，明白自己在做什么时，他下意识地向后缩了缩，有些惊恐地看着那双眨巴不停的海蓝色的眼睛，一时之间忘记了自己在水下，手忙脚乱地打算开口说些什么。而在那发生之前，他重新运转的视觉神经终于肯向大脑传递较为清晰的图像，让他意识到事情的不对劲。  
史蒂夫的脖侧有三对薄且透明的鳃在水中不断鼓动，一些水流不断地被吸入，又裹挟着气泡被吐出，他的双腿不见了踪影，腰部以下被一尾漂亮的钴蓝色鱼尾代替。那鱼尾正缠在他的盔甲上，晃动着带着他向着海面上游去。  
“这是个意外。”他听见史蒂夫轻轻地说。  
“你他...”他最终还是忘了自己在水中这个事实。谁让史蒂夫不仅能直接在水里说话，他还能直接听见。  
而史蒂夫不得不再次低下头去，吻上他，好让他不被自己的愚蠢呛死。  
*  
“我必须知道，没理由，没解释。”  
他们借用了——那可不算偷，他们会把它还回来的——一艘小型钓鱼艇，毕竟史蒂夫能神不知鬼不觉地靠近岸边，而托尼只需要留在远处，带着盔甲踩一会水。那一点都不难，真的。  
史蒂夫将托尼扛上船，自己则扒住船帮，微微摆动鱼尾，带着船漫无目的地行驶。托尼用力拽掉盾牌，快速地脱掉盔甲，捋了捋软趴趴贴在头皮上的头发，盯着史蒂夫不言不语，没有流露出一点不耐。  
“...这是个，诅咒。”史蒂夫慢慢地开口，他回头，看了看卷起的尾鳍，它们在阳光下泛着湿润的光，晶莹如一片上好的玉石。“我毁了他们的居所 ，因为愚蠢的红骷髅和那艘飞船。”他耸耸肩，垂眸不再言语。  
托尼挪到船边，他先是轻轻地触碰了史蒂夫的肩膀，当史蒂夫抬头看着他时，他才继续说下去：“我能摸一下它们吗？”他指指史蒂夫的脖子，“我会小心的。”  
“我相信你。”史蒂夫冲他笑笑，便向左偏了偏头，毫无防备地露出脆弱的脖颈。  
托尼仔细端详，鳃暴露在空气中时便不再运作，只是乖巧地贴在脖侧。他注意到每个鳃的外侧都有透明的、略长的鳍一样的结构，它们保护着整个侧颈。乍一看看不出区别，若仔细去看，还是能看见鳃有着上因阳光照射而闪耀的异彩。他伸出左手，先是将手掌悬在脖颈上方，便又看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫快速地眨了几下眼，他才轻轻地将手掌覆在那几对看似脆弱的器官上。意料之外，它们并不柔软脆弱，反而坚硬湿滑。他抬起手掌，用指尖沿着类似鳃盖的结构的边缘描绘着轮廓。他有些着迷地探索着这躯不可思议的身体，直到史蒂夫发出了一声低叹，他才像是被烫到一样猛然收回了手，小心地观察着史蒂夫的表情。  
“不，”史蒂夫马上摇了摇头，“我没事。只是，这个部位有些私密了，我自己也没这么久的触碰过。”他摸了摸后颈，继续说下去：“就像我刚才所说的，这是诅咒。人鱼们的领地意识非常强，以至于对于我损毁了他们家园这件事怨恨极深。他们中有类似于...巫师那般地角色，他诅咒我成为他们中的一员，永不得再见天日，永不得回归陆地。但我猜那诅咒在某种意义上失效了，可能是血清，也可能是将我冻上的寒冰。”他耸耸肩，短暂地将手离开船帮，摊了摊手：“我也不知道我是怎么知道的，但我就是知道。当我从冰中苏醒，那些我从未听闻过的知识就一股脑地塞进了我的脑子里。每当我需要...变为人鱼时，我颈部和腿部的皮肤就会像翻过来一样，从内部长出新的器官与鳞片。整个过程非常的迅速，所以我才有足够的时间把你从海里捞出来。”  
“会疼吗？”托尼直直地盯着史蒂夫，慢慢地吐出这几个字符。  
“不会轻松。”史蒂夫像是在安抚托尼一样冲着他笑了笑，“不过想要让我的腿回来就比较麻烦了。我无法主动让它们恢复原状，需要等它们自然老化，然后脱落。不过不会超过一个星期。所以，富可敌国的斯塔克先生，我想我们不至于流落街头。”  
“或许流落街头会更难一点。”托尼伸手拍了拍史蒂夫的头顶，咧嘴笑了笑，“所以，愿意赏个脸去长岛来趟怀旧之旅吗？”  
*  
在到达斯塔克旧宅之前，托尼拜托贾维斯联系家中以清空海滩，并且封锁后院以及海滩，仆人也不允许进入。在那之后，史蒂夫联系了娜塔莎，他告诉她他们一切都好，就是有些事情需要立刻处理，不会需要太长时间。整个过程语焉不详，娜塔莎也没多问，只是敷衍地哼出几个鼻音。  
长时间的水路让史蒂夫明显露出疲态，他仍不熟悉这副新的躯体，不熟悉这新的游动方式。等到托尼穿着一副新的盔甲把他抱进后院的泳池时，他只肯懒洋洋地抖动着尾巴，拍打着水面。  
托尼趴在池边，看着史蒂夫在水里懒懒的漂浮着：“你需要吃点什么吗？”  
“是的，拜托了。”史蒂夫几乎哀求着说道。  
托尼在等待食物期间从地下室搬来了大量器械，他坐在岸边边修理盔甲边偷偷观察史蒂夫在水里慢吞吞地绕圈和翻滚。夕阳像一桶被失手打翻的颜料，由远至近的将池水染成金红色。托尼盯着那尾漂亮的蓝色在水面起起伏伏，盯着尾鳍在跃出水面时甩出漂亮的弧线，盯着水珠在阳光下璀璨如星辰。  
史蒂夫几乎是狼吞虎咽地吃掉了他面前那份至少三人份的晚餐。当他心满意足地将最后一块羊排塞入嘴里，放下叉子时，托尼已经在岸边紧挨着盔甲打起了盹。盔甲垒在乱七八糟的零件上，随着托尼的呼吸摇摇晃晃的。史蒂夫推开盘子，手掌按在岸上，手臂微微用力，整个人就坐在岸沿。他晃晃托尼的肩膀，试图把他叫醒。  
“噢，操，我睡着了？”托尼打了个喷嚏，然后尝试伸个懒腰。“啊，老天。”他的伸展动作在一半就停下来，他掀开后来随意套上的衬衫，露出里面的打底服。腰腹的位置的打底服被划开了一个口子，破碎的衣物混着干涸的血液粘在皮肤上。史蒂夫皱着眉头看着他。托尼伸手点了点伤口，“嘿，别那样看着我，不严重，实际上是粘住了比较痛。”他向后看了看，又扭回头看着史蒂夫，“你不在水里没问题吗？我去里面拿一下医疗箱，希望还有生理盐水在里面...”  
“你晚上怎么办？”托尼一边勾着头用酒精处理伤口，一边问史蒂夫。  
“完全暴露在空气中是没问题的。以及，水里。”史蒂夫转过身去，双手撑在后面，轻轻一推就让自己重新落回水里。“我现在感觉到的水和平常的是不一样的。在我游动时，它们会像空气那样稀薄；如果我保持静止，它们会变得粘稠柔软。并且不会冷。”  
“那你的意思是，不是人鱼适应了环境，而是环境适应了他们？”托尼放下衬衫，扔掉棉棒，挑着眉不可置信地问他。  
“或者说是可以影响它们。”史蒂夫歪着头想了想，“又或者是控制。像索尔对雷电那样。”  
“有趣。但我不信。”  
史蒂夫哼了一声，表示他就知道。他背过身去，留了个尾巴尖给托尼，慢吞吞地游到泳池中央，然后沉到水下。  
“嘿，你明天想去海上转转吗？”托尼摩挲着自己的胡子，然后冲着远处的史蒂夫喊道。“总要找点事做，不是吗！”  
他看见史蒂夫在水里漂亮的转了一圈，稍长的金发在水里漂浮开来，看上去柔软又顺滑。史蒂夫从水底冒出头来，两侧的鳃鼓动了几下后安静地贴在皮肤上。他看着那双闪烁着期待的婴儿蓝眼睛，心底突然涌上一股黏糊糊热腾腾的笑意，他想他或许想再次亲亲他，想在他们相触时感受到史蒂夫唇角的笑意。  
但他也说了，是或许。  
*  
“你那样看着我也没用，我就坐在这。所以，休想。”托尼用平板挡住视线，试图不看远处眨巴着眼睛看着他的史蒂夫。“我需要——需要改改盔甲腰腹部的承压能力。况且我腰上还有伤。”  
后半句说动了史蒂夫，他撇了撇嘴，只好不甘地摆摆尾巴，迅速转身扎进海水的拥抱。  
托尼在海滩上张了张嘴，也不知道为什么自己突然想告诉史蒂夫他反悔了。他没想到史蒂夫会就这样放过他。他躺倒在沙子上，将平板举到眼前，也不知道到底是在挡阳光还是是在看数据，心里像千万只蚂蚁爬过那般奇痒难耐。最终，他小小的低吼了一声，然后扔掉平板，快速地站起来，有些急躁地跺了跺脚，便向海里跑去。  
“你的伤口。”就在海水马上能没托尼过的大腿根时，史蒂夫突然在他面前跳了出来。  
“我的老天，你吓到我了！”他向后跳了小半步，差点因为一个较大的石头而狼狈地栽进水里。“呃，我弄完了，你知道的，盔甲。”他向后梳了梳头发，“就像你之前说的，我确实该活动活——”  
“托尼，不。”史蒂夫打断了他。  
托尼微张着嘴，难以置信地看着他。  
“你的伤口没好。”史蒂夫指了指他的腰侧，一股湿润的气息钻进托尼的鼻腔。“所以你不能下海。”  
他看着史蒂夫认认真真的双眼，一时间说不清是快乐还是无奈。风突然猛烈起来，海水哗哗啦啦唱个不停。他逆着阳光端详史蒂夫，总觉得他应该要见到这样的场景，或者他必须要见到这样的场景。一个除去所有工作之外的、完全干净的史蒂夫罗杰斯。一个他所有渴求的最终答案。  
“噢，去他妈的伤口！。”  
他向前迈步，像一只许久未见主人的哈士奇一样扑到史蒂夫的身上，两个人一起倒入水中，激起四周的水花。托尼在水下冲史蒂夫放肆地笑了笑，然后在对方反应过来之前，快速地游向海洋深处。他会被抓到又怎么样，他希望他会被抓到，他希望他们能更亲近一点。  
没游出去多久，托尼就被史蒂夫扯着脚踝向岸边移动。托尼扑棱了几下无果，只好上身潜入水中，抱着史蒂夫的鱼尾不肯松手。史蒂夫又气又怕这无理取闹的家伙死于窒息，只好乖乖地停下来。他叉着腰，看着托尼探出头，踩着水，一副无辜的样子。  
“拜托，史蒂夫叔叔，我快要生锈了。”  
“你可以去健身房做以一百个起步的俯卧撑。”史蒂夫试着让自己绷着脸，表现出一副不悦的样子。他很少能看见托尼像今天这般孩子气的模样，虽然平日也不少玩笑打闹，但总觉得中间隔了层透明的、硬梆梆的东西。而今天，这层东西毫无预兆地破碎了，炸成漫天细碎的闪粉，衬着一切事物闪闪发光。史蒂夫好像从没这样快乐过，好像从没这样安心过——而从前的那些早已遥远到分不清虚实真假。他不着痕迹地靠近托尼，强化嗅觉让他轻易地闻到对方身上独特的气味，那气味让他不断地沉沦，再沉沦，直至尽头。  
“...蒂夫，史蒂夫？”  
再次回过神时，他躺在沙滩上，托尼蹲在一旁，轻轻地拍着他的侧脸。他浑身上下像着了火那般滚烫炙热，下腹一阵阵的发胀酸麻。他抬起上身，看着小腹与鱼尾的连接处，试图弄清楚发生了什么。  
“嘿，你这是怎么了，需要我叫个医生吗？你突然失去知觉了，我叫不醒你，只能把你先搬到岸上。你还好吗？你需要回到水里吗？”  
史蒂夫只觉得浑身热得可怕，尾巴不自主地摇晃起来，急躁地拍打着地面。他突然感觉到一股滚烫的痕迹划过小腹，一声难以抑制的呻吟从口中飘出。他现在可想起来了，该死，他才不会把这个情况说出口。于是他捉住托尼仍悬在他脸侧的手：“游泳池，拜托？”  
托尼被明显的热度吓了一跳，他碰了碰个史蒂夫的额头，整个人严肃起来。  
”操，你在发热。是什么，发烧？我——你需要医生，即使是我也知道这个温度不正常。我不会让医生过来的，我们开视频好吗，剩下的数据让贾维斯发给医生，我保证我——“  
”上帝啊，托尼，别为难我，就只是——只是泳池！我不需要医生，也不想要医生，好吗！”史蒂夫粗暴地掐住托尼的手腕，留下一道道青白的印记。托尼嘶的抽了口气，胳膊却丝毫不动。  
“好的，好的，我们马上就把你弄回去。先松开我，让我穿上盔甲。”  
史蒂夫缩在钢铁怀抱中，尾尖止不住地颤动。钢铁冷冽的气味夹杂在托尼身上暖烘烘的气味，这些气味牢牢地笼罩着他，他不自觉地长叹了口气，整张脸向着钢铁侠的胸口埋去。  
托尼在岸边半跪下来，上身压低，试图将史蒂夫轻轻放入水中，不料史蒂夫却一个扭身，跃进了水中。激起的水花泼了钢铁侠一身，目镜中视野模糊不清。托尼升起面甲，看着史蒂夫径直沉到了池底，像一只猫一样蜷缩起来。  
史蒂夫能感到那股热流在不断地向体外冲，冲击着腔口那些脆弱的鳞片。  
腹部是生物最为柔软的部分，人鱼也不例外。虽说整条鱼尾都被鳞片所覆盖，但靠近小腹部分的鳞片柔软且相对较小。为了排泄等必要生理需求，史蒂夫曾红着脸扒着腔口观察过：腔口周围的鳞片相对较少。在非发情的日子里，腔口总是维持着细窄的形状，鳞片状况完整。他刚才忍不住偷瞄了几眼腔口，发现有些鳞片因方才灼热的液体而自然脱落，腔口处于微微打开的状况。他伸手轻轻碰了碰，果不其然粘掉了一些细小的鳞片。他有些气愤地甩了甩粘着鳞片的手，忍不住发出长长的呻吟，闭上眼睛试图用睡觉蒙混过关。  
而托尼只是定定地站在岸上，承受着突然袭来的不知所措与恼怒。  
*  
夜深，第一波情潮悄然退去。史蒂夫尝试着在水下伸展身体，他的体力消耗了大半，但情潮仍像暗中潜伏的猎食者，步步紧随。他缓慢地游到水面之上，失去了水的庇护，夜间的冷空气激得他一颤。他深吸了几口气，让自己的鳃停止工作，以适应岸上的环境。他急需吃些东西补充能量，先不说这个点托尼会不会在，但他知道他今天一定是搞砸了，所以哪怕托尼放他自生自灭一两天也不足为怪。于是他活动了下手臂，思考仅靠手臂力量是否能让他到达不远处的厨房。  
就在他刚坐上池沿的一瞬间，屋子里的灯猛的亮了起来。他有些慌乱地钻进水里，然后探出头看着光亮来源处。他看见托尼坐在桌子前，隔着一扇落地窗有些出身地盯着他。而桌子上摆了两个空酒瓶。  
史蒂夫皱起了眉，他不该喝这么多的：“托尼，你不能——”  
“史蒂夫，”他打断他，然后晃晃悠悠地站起来，却在离泳池三米远时停了下来。“我知道你不喜欢我，不想让我靠近你。但是，你要让我帮你，或者，让我们帮你。你看，你这样绝对不正常，我看得出来。我可以、我可以去问问任何可能知道的人，问任何你需要知道的任何事。但是你要说出来，请让我帮你，你必须让我帮你。拜托，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫愣愣地看着托尼脸上的酡红和有些神经质的手部动作。他到底错过了什么，他想。这些到底是从什么时候开始的？他们为什么会不约而同地错过了如此多的预警？他突然明白了往日晦涩难懂的言语间透露的点点请求与期望，明白了往日每一个偶然之下的铺铺垫垫。他们究竟在多少个不经意间捏碎了对方满怀期望布下的礼物，又在多少个不经意间与自己心中所求擦肩而过。  
于是他笑，带着点无奈，带着点宠溺。然后再次坐回池沿，向托尼伸出他的手掌。  
托尼远远地看着他，然后缓慢上前，像是害怕他突然反悔那般小心翼翼。然后他搭上他的手掌，一个干燥粗糙，一个湿润柔软。史蒂夫翻翻手腕，握住托尼仍犹豫不决的手。  
于是他告诉了他这个充满崎岖却又有着必然结果的故事。  
*  
史蒂夫蜷缩在浴缸里浅浅的睡着。他刚刚填饱肚子，周身温暖的池水又洗刷掉了他的精神劲，疲乏紧随其后。不一会，浴室的门被轻轻推开，托尼蹑手蹑脚地盘腿坐在浴缸旁，盯着史蒂夫的睡颜出神。或许是浴缸太硬太滑，史蒂夫小小的哼了一声，接着便悠悠醒来。他眨了眨眼，扒着缸沿在缩了缩脖子的钢铁侠脸上印下一个吻。  
“就在这里，可以吗？”史蒂夫吐出一个潮湿的喘息，他能感到情潮的逼近，那种灼烧感又出现了。他下意识地摸了摸小腹，手指若有若无地碰了碰腔口。  
“就这里，都依你。”  
托尼快速地捉住史蒂夫的嘴唇，手掌扶住史蒂夫的后脑，另一只手不老实地抚过他的喉结，锁骨，再滑至胸口，轻轻拉扯着乳头。史蒂夫小声惊喘，从托尼嘴下逃离了几秒钟。他报复般拽着托尼的衣领，将他扯入浴缸。水浸湿了托尼的衣物，漫出了缸沿，弄得整个地板湿漉漉的。托尼压着他的嘴唇笑了笑，震动在两人之间散开，他微微歪头，带有侵略性地扫荡对方的口腔，将断断续续的呻吟全然吞入腹中。  
史蒂夫胡乱地摸索着托尼的裤腰，然后将它一把扯下，隔着里面的棉质内裤大肆揉搓鼓胀。托尼放过他的唇瓣，移至侧颈，轻轻地亲吻他脖子上的鳃。史蒂夫像受惊一样抖动了一下，一声下流的喘息钻入托尼的耳朵。  
“哈，你喜欢这个。”托尼一边亲吻着，一边缓慢地抚过史蒂夫有些紧绷的腹肌，“放松，亲爱的，我不会让你受伤的。”  
“收起那套，斯塔克。”史蒂夫重重地捏了下手里的阴茎，舔了下托尼的嘴唇当作警告。  
托尼充耳不闻，手指逐渐下移。他先用指尖绕着腔口缓慢地划着圈圈，史蒂夫重着呼吸紧盯着活动的手指，吞咽逐渐频繁。像是终于肯大发慈悲那样，托尼在某一圈时沉下手腕，探入了腔内。史蒂夫有些紧张地握住了他的手腕，托尼立马停了手，等着史蒂夫的动作。  
“操，不是，继续。”史蒂夫摇摇头，语无伦次地说着。他才不想让托尼知道他只是想让托尼直接塞进来，让前戏见鬼去吧，他就快烧起来了。  
托尼缓慢地将手指下压，逐渐深入。腔内会自行分泌液体调整润滑度，所以他们完全用不着润滑剂。他缓缓地抽插起来，四处按压着腔壁的手就像在四处点火。  
“见鬼，”史蒂夫骂道，“快点，斯塔克，我等不了那么长时间。”  
托尼快速地探入第二根手指。微微的刺痛感让史蒂夫轻轻叹了口气，他将手臂放在身后，腰部微微用力，迎合着托尼的动作。托尼俯下身，含住小巧的乳头，舌尖在乳晕上转着圈圈，手下的动作也不停，在史蒂夫不自觉挺腰时塞入第三根手指。  
离开胸口，托尼脱掉内裤，双膝跪在鱼尾两侧。他再次将手指送入腔内，俯下身去啃咬史蒂夫的喉结，又在他忍不住吞咽时用舌尖绕着不断跳动的喉结打转。史蒂夫忍不住的拍打鱼尾，浴缸中水面摇摇晃晃，水溅了托尼一身。鱼尾不时地蹭过托尼的双球，稍微坚硬的鳞片惹得托尼不断倒吸凉气。  
托尼抽出手指，随意在自己身上抹了抹，双手穿过史蒂夫的腋下，将他向上提了提，以靠着缸壁。托尼自己则向前挪了挪，使龟头正好对上腔口。他握住史蒂夫的窄腰，胯部下沉，吻着他缓缓进入那具既陌生又熟悉的身体。  
晚些时候，当他能够看着史蒂夫情迷意乱的模样达到高潮时，他很庆幸现在仍不算晚。  
*  
他和史蒂夫相拥着在浴缸里度过了当晚，第二天果不其然腰酸背痛脑袋昏沉。吃过药后，他陷在贾维斯用盔甲在泳池旁铺的临时床铺里，迷迷糊糊边睡边嘟囔。史蒂夫则无聊地趴在泳池的边缘，用尾巴一下没一下地扫着泳池中的水，最后只好拿着贾维斯递来的防水平板潜到水下网上冲浪。  
临近中午，托尼醒了一会，他去快速地冲了个热水澡，换了身衣服，然后回来询问史蒂夫有没有什么想要吃的。他们定了外卖，让仆人放在门口，他自己去取。  
托尼胃口仍算不上好，他草草地喝了些粥，吃了药，又把整个自己塞回被子。但这次他直接把被褥移到了泳池边缘——翻个身就能掉到池水里。贾维斯深表无奈，但也倔不过他，虽然他知道史蒂夫不会拿捏不清轻重，不会做泼托尼一身水这种蠢事，但别的事情就不能保证了。  
史蒂夫快速地啄了下托尼的侧脸，安静地留在旁边看着托尼逐渐平稳的呼吸。他的烧退了不少，精神头也比早上好了不少，但还是有些乏力。  
下午两点多，托尼悠悠醒来。他出了一身汗，身上黏糊糊的，但身体感觉轻松了不少。他探头看了看，史蒂夫缩在池底睡着了，平板沉在水底。于是他将中午的粥热了热，喝了点下肚，又去冲了个热水澡。  
当他拿着毛巾擦着头发时，史蒂夫正靠在岸边，一下一下地抖动尾巴，两只手掌覆盖在脖子两侧。他快步上前，半跪在床垫上，询问史蒂夫的情况。  
“瞧，”史蒂夫也不害羞，他指着自己的小腹，一条裂痕从那里延申出来，逐渐散向鱼尾的方向。“是从生殖腔开始的，不知道是不是因为昨晚。不过放心，我已经感觉不到它们了。”说完，他轻轻用指甲划了划鳃的位置，多余的鳃骨连带着鳍就掉落下来，露出脖子上脆弱的皮肤。“我的皮肤会重新生长，”他叹了口气，“别笑话它们粉的不像样子。”  
接着，他伸手顺着鱼尾上的裂缝向两边拉扯，里面是他被白色纤状物层层包裹着的双腿。他满足的低叹了一声，加快了手上的动作。不一会，曾是鱼尾的部分就漂浮在一旁的水面上。史蒂夫站在水中，慢慢地活动双腿，然后冲着托尼一笑，“这样就结束了。这次时间较短，还好。第一次化出鱼尾时持续了一个星期，结束时我几乎不会走路，一到水里就想着怎么摆动腰腹让尾巴甩起来。”  
托尼拽住史蒂夫的手让他离开泳池，然后带着他又去冲了一个热水澡。长时间待在水里，导致他不熟悉岸上时刻变化的温度和微凉干燥的空气，无奈之下，托尼只好将室内封闭，温度调高，运转加湿器。  
“你就像个常年生活在南方的老爷子。”托尼脱掉衬衫，只穿着黑色背心与内裤，“这里已经够潮了。”  
“但你不得不惯着我，”史蒂夫揽过托尼，在他嘴唇上亲了亲，“你无法做到不惯着我。”  
托尼恼怒的长吟一声，腿上用力，绊住史蒂夫把两个人都摔进真正的床里。史蒂夫发出了长长的叹息声，用脸蹭了蹭被褥。  
“我第一次觉得你的软床舒服的像天堂，原来的我到底是在和自己较什么劲啊。”  
托尼大笑着抱上他，两个人在床垫里滚来滚去，不断地交换着吻。  
而复仇者们？晚些联系他们应该也是没问题的。  
END


End file.
